


Kindness

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable is kind, but this isn't something that comes naturally to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Gentileza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709015) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the fivewivesweek on tumblr. A mix of post-movie headcanon and Capable character study.

Capable was many things, but above all else, she made a conscious effort to be kind and compassionate to all beings. It became the main component of her reputation, when they came back to the Citadel, and started their rule together. The people asked for Furiosa as their Empress, but that could never happen; she was a warrior, not a leader, and with its history the Citadel could never have an Emperor again. So they all ruled together, a matriarchy where each one had their tasks and the people could have a voice.

And of all the Council, she was the one known as kind and compassionate. She caught people many times, commenting among themselves that she didn’t have a mean bone in her body, that all that kindness came naturally to her, that this was just the way she was. Often, she was praised for having kept this nature incorruptible for all that happened to her.

She wondered if they would think more or less of her if they knew this wasn’t the truth.

She wanted it to be, things would be easier like this. Being kind wasn’t hard, but was an effort, and one that required constant vigilance and work. It was a promise Capable made to herself, a way to fight back against all the harshness in the world, but it was nothing if not deliberate. She wondered if there were people to whom it was really natural, something they didn’t even have to think about. Sometimes, if it was a specially bad day, she would even wonder if having to think about it meant she was in fact just the opposite, that her reputation was a lie. These were the moments that made her grateful for not being alone, because when these thoughts made her believe that maybe she had been corrupted, one of the others would came to her and comfort her.

Everyone else saw Capable as the symbol of kindness among the Council, but sometimes she just wished they could see how the kindness that all the others showed her was the fuel that kept her going.


End file.
